


More Than Anything (More Than Everything)

by jcebum



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, Grief/Mourning, Jaebum is Jinyoung's home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: "More than anything, Jinyoung. I love you more than anything," Jaebum says as he places a soft kiss on Jinyoung's plump lips.


  "And I love you, Jaebum, more than everything." Jinyoung kisses him back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my notes for a while, and I listened to Chanyeol & Punch's _Stay With Me_ on repeat again, and I just had to write this. Sorry, for I intended it to be longer. Still, enjoy reading :)

**SOUTH KOREA LATEST NEWS  
 _Im Jaebum's death_**

_Leader of GOT7, Im Jaebum, was pronounced dead by the doctors of Gukil Medical Center at 2:37 AM this morning. He had been involved in a car crash exactly 24 hours before his time of death. The doctors of Gukil Medical Center have refused to announce the sickness that singer Im Jaebum had, but the sickness is highly likely caused by the car crash. JYP Entertainment has yet to release an official statement on this._

_Time posted: 7.01 AM KST_

 

 

—

 

**SOUTH KOREA LATEST NEWS  
 _JYP Entertainment Releases Official Statement on Im Jaebum's Death_**

_CEO of JYP Entertainment, Park Jin Young, has finally released his official statement regarding singer Im Jaebum's death._

_“JB's death was unexpected. It was like a miracle, but sorrowful," CEO Park Jin Young says. “He was driving home from a sudden urgent meeting made by the company at 2 AM. He wasn't driving sloppily, he was focused. Then, a large truck came crashing onto his car from the right side. The car Jaebum was driving tumbles down the road for a couple of times before it finally stopped. The impact hit his body immediately, especially his head. The police and the ambulance finally stepped into the crime scene an hour and a half after the accident. They rushed Jaebum to the nearest hospital; Gukil Medical Center. They had to perform an operation, but to do that, they needed my signature. I reached the hospital half an hour after I received the call. They told me that Jaebum only had a few more hours left [to be saved]. 10 hours left, to be exact. They immediately started on the operation. I was with Jinyoung, another member of GOT7, at the hospital. We waited for the doctors to finish Jaebum's operation. After a few hours, around one or two [hours], the doctors came out and told us that the operation was a success. They told us Im Jaebum would be okay. He would be alive.”_

_CEO Park Jin Young pauses for a moment before continuing his statement, “Jaebum was put inside a VIP room. They told us we could wait for him to wake up, so we did. I felt restless, but I bet Jinyoung felt ten times worse. At some point, we fell asleep. Then, at exactly 2 AM, he wakes up. We were in tears. We thought we'd lost him. Jinyoung tried to stop crying and gave Jaebum a smile. They talked for 15 minutes, and everyone in the room felt relieved [to know that Jaebum was okay]. Suddenly, Jaebum started coughing blood up continuously. He started having a full-out seizure in his hospital bed. Jinyoung tried to calm him down while I frantically ordered the doctors to come. They came inside the room two minutes later.”_

_CEO Jin Young looks like he's in tears as he's about to tell the next part of his speech. “Jaebum coughed up blood for the last time before closing his eyes. His heart rate was going down drastically, from 98 to 65 in a matter of seconds. The doctors used the defibrillator in the room and tried to bring his heart beat back. It didn't work. One moment it's 65, the next it's 23. It was already too late. Jaebum was gone.”_

_“He was diagnosed with **cerebral hemorrhage**. The doctors thought the operation wouldn't bring any side effects because of its success, but they were wrong. Im Jaebum did die, at 2:37 AM, on the 8th of June, 2017.”_

_Time posted: 1.32 PM KST_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jinyoung nearly drops his phone from his hands as he reads the latest news. His hand shakes, his face filled with fresh tears. _This wasn't supposed to happen._

“Cerebral hemorrhage," Jinyoung mutters quietly to himself. "What the hell is that?"

He does a quick research on it. It doesn't take long for him to find the answer he needs.

 

 

—

**Cerebral Hemorrhage**  
 _Cerebral hemorrhage_ is uncontrolled bleeding in the brain. It can occur from an injury or as a result of a leaky or burst blood vessel. This can happen when a blood vessel gets weakened enough that its wall can no longer withstand the pressure of the blood flowing through it.

—

 

 

"Why, of all people, did it have to be you?" Jinyoung asks out loud, looking up to the pale color of his room's ceiling. 

"You were a great man. You didn't deserve this," Jinyoung shakily says, his tears getting the best of him again.

 

 

 

 

 

_Twenty-four or more hours prior..._

 

"Hello? Jinyoung?" Jinyoung chuckles quietly.

"Yeah, it's me," Jinyoung replies. "When are you going to come home?"

_Home_ ; the dorms.

"I am, baby. I'm on my way. I'll be there soon," Jaebum says with a tender voice.

"Why'd they have to hold an emergency meeting at 2 in the fucking morning?" Jinyoung whines. "I miss you."

He hears Jaebum's soft chuckle from the other line. "I miss you too, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too," Jinyoung says with a smile on his face.

"I'll see you later, ba—" Jaebum doesn't get to finish his sentence before Jinyoung hearts the sound of another vehicle colliding with Jaebum's car.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Back to the present..._

 

"This isn't fair. This isn't fucking fair," Jinyoung says, screaming in pain at the end.

"Hyung, please calm down—"

"I can't! How can you expect me to calm down when I, when I," Jinyoung nearly chokes on his words, "when I basically lost _my home_?"

Home, that's right. Jinyoung's home had never been the dorms, nor will it ever. _His home is Jaebum; Jaebum's arms as his walls and Jaebum's heart as his castle._

The six of them are all inside of Jinyoung's room. Mark and Jackson sit next to him on either sides, Youngjae sits in front of him while the two youngest ones are standing.

"Hyung, he loved you," Yugyeom says quietly.

"And what difference does that make, Yugyeom?" Jinyoung asks with a desperate tone. "He's still not here; he's still _dead_."

"Jaebum loved you. He fought for you, he tried his best to come back alive. But heaven had other plans for him," Mark says. "It isn't fair, I know. But Jaebum loved you."

Jinyoung lets out a choked cry as he looks into Youngjae's eyes, as if he's begging for an answer from the younger.

“He composed a song for you. He was going to ask you to write the lyrics together with him, but he can't now," Youngjae says sadly. "He told me to tell you on your birthday, but I think now's a better time."

Youngjae takes out his phone and lets Jinyoung press play on Jaebum's composition. Jinyoung feels his breath being taken away as he hears Jaebum's voice again.

 

_"Hey, Jinyoung. I composed this song for you, baby. I hope you'll like it. I love you, more than anything in this world.”_

 

After the song ends, Jinyoung lurches forward into Youngjae's arms. The younger immediately wraps his arms around the older, no matter how shocked he feels. Jinyoung can't stop crying, clutching onto Youngjae's shirt ever so dearly, as if he'd drown if he lets go of it.

"He loved you, Jinyoung. More than anything," Jackson says with tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Jinyoung's heart hurts. His head is spinning. Everything's just too much. _This wasn't supposed to happen._

This wasn't supposed to happen, but it _did._

Just before Jinyoung tires out from exhaustion, a memory plays inside his head.

 

 

 

—

 

 

_"More than anything, Jinyoung. I love you more than anything," Jaebum says as he places a soft kiss on Jinyoung's plump lips._

_"And I love you, Jaebum, more than everything." Jinyoung kisses him back._

 

 

—

__**More than anything,  
More than everything,  
And his world turns black.**

—

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I don't know why I've written 2 angst fics in two days in a row, not to mention that both have major character deaths in them. Anyway, kudos and comments are always appreciated! Tell me what you think of this :)


End file.
